Who will I choose?
by itachiisaweasel
Summary: I was her boyfriend before she was FORCED to fly back here and get engaged to you,does that explain everything? So practically speaking, you were the one who ruined everything here,not me, ototou" Itachi told Sasuke
1. The big breakup and Nestle?

Yo….ummmm..this is my first fic so…..here it goes!!!!

-itachiisaweasel-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXpogimeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1-the big break up and….nestle????**

"Tachi-kun" said a bubblegum haired lady as she leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hn?"replied the man with a long raven-black hair

"We need to…………………break up" the lady said as she sobbed

"…….but why Saku-chan?!" the man said in panic

"You know that I'm living freely here in New York because I want to be independent right?"she asked

"Hn..I know"he replied

"Being independent is what I wished to my parents, and they gave me independence. Now, I must fulfill their wish. They put me in an arranged marriage…and that's their only wish..I'm sorry Tachi-kun!!!"

she said as she started to shake

"Saku-chan, I understand you, but always remember that….I love you" he said as he kissed her one last time on the lips, took her hand and they walked to the car (they were on a park watching the sunsetXD)

XXXITACHI'S CARXXX

Silence…….

"By the way, I'm moving to Japan tomorrow to meet the guy" she said sadly

"Hn…just…don't forget what I said before in the park , okay?"Itachi said as she giggled

"Ne ne, Tachi-kun can't say 'I love you' now???"she teased

Itachi 'hn' –d as he blushed

"And don't be on the airport when I leave coz I'll just mess my make up when I cry" she said as she smiled at him

"Hai hai. You don't want people to see your messed up look" he said as he lauged

**XXXXXXXJAPAN-UCHIHA MANSIONXXXXXXXX**

_XSasuke's dreamX_

_Itachi is kneeling in front of 'oh so great' king Sasuke_

"_Please Sasuke-sama, spare my life!!!!!"_

_*evil laugh from Sasuke*_

"_Spare your life eh??" king Sasuke asked_

_Itachi nodded and turned puppy eyes on him_

_King Sasuke smirked_

"_Hn, I'll spare your life, but you will become my slave and dress up as a girl, then walk around my lands in a girl's clothing"*plus wiggling eyebrows from Sasuke*_

"_Uhhh…" Itachi thought for a while and was about answer "Ye-"_

Knock-knock

Sasuke's eyes opened and shouted "aarrggghhhh!!!" as he opened the door and glared daggers at the maid

"Sasuke-sama, I would like to inform y-"the maid was cut off

"YOU ARE FIRED!!!!"he shouted

The maid panicked and asked "Why Sasuke-sama??"

……..silence…………

Silence….

………..more silence…………..

"You ruined the the BEST dream of my life" he said with boredom as he slammed the door shut on the maid's face

Sasuke was on the shower thinking again about the BEST dream of his life

"Ugghhh…he was about to say yes!!!"he shouted as he punched the bathroom wall ……..and beside his fist was a *drum rolls* TINY cockroach. Sasuke twitched. Realization hit him

"This is a cockroach and cockroaches are……………….disgusting!!!!"he shouted as he flung the bathroom door and hurried to dress up…ready to fire another maid who cleaned his bathroom

"Great, just a great day!!" Sasuke said sarcastically to himself

"First my ultimate dream was ruined and now there's a fucking cockroach in my bathroom!!What is coming next now??!!!" he shouted(the walls are thick so no one can hear is ramblings..and he's still the 'im stoic', 'ice cube' Sasuke Uchiha…just like in the anime okay??)

Another knock came on Sasuke's door

He opened it and was about to shout when he saw his mom.

"Okaa-sama" Sasuke said in a polite voice

"Sasuke, your father and I needs to talk to you. Let's come to his office"

"Aa"he replied. _Mother personally picked me up so it is some serious matter…Whatever..Hn_

XXFugaku's officeXX

"Sasuke" Fugaku said

Sasuke 'hn' ed in recognition

"We put you in an arrange marriage. You'll meet her tomorrow" Fugaku said

"Hai, Otou-sama, demo, why was I informed just now?" Sasuke asked calmly

_Great,this really is a great day!!(mark the sarcasm)Now I'm about to get married with some..ughh random rich girl….what if she's a fangirl????Heck!! this is doom!!!_

…..silence

…..more silence

"Fugaku, Sasuke asked you a question" Mikoto told Fugaku

….silence

"I forgot to inform you last week ……..just because" he said with seriousness

Sasuke had the WTF look on his face. _He didn't inform me just because????? Oh well.. as well go out for a while_

"Hn, I'll go out for a while"Sasuke said and politely bowed to his parents before going out

He hopped in his black Bugatti Veyron (most expensive street legal car today)

"Might as well buy some snacks before going to the dobe's place"he said to himself as he passed the Uchiha mansion gates and headed for the convenient store.

**XXJAPAN –HARUNO MANSIONXXX**

Sakura just arrived in Japan yesterday and is currently looking for yogurt…yeah yogurt,,LOL

"Ne ne, Mai-san, do we have yogurt in the fridge??" Sakura asked one of the maids who was currently on the kitchen

"Gomen Sakura-hime but we don't have yogurt right now. I'll ask the driver to buy you some" the maid offered

"Oh you don't need to, I'll go"Sakura said happily as she went outside and rode on her 2007 Chevrolet Camaro Convertible and headed for the convenient store

**XXsome convenient storeXX**

"Yogurt, yogurt,yogurt….ha!!" Sakura said as she found the last yogurt in the ref of the store

"Your mine now" *Sakura smirks and licks tongue*when….

_**Someone stupid's calling!! Someone stupid's calling!!**_(Sakura's ring tone)

Sakura put the yogurt down for a while and picked up the phone

"Ino-pig" Sakura said over the phone

"Forehead!!! You there in Japan now??" Ino shrieked

"Yep, why did you call?"she asked when she noticed the yogurt wasn't there anymore

_What the hell?? My yogurt!!_

" Icalled you for no reason, just to annoy you,, haha!!" Ino replied

…………sweatdrops………….

"Ino!!!! I just lost a yogurt because of you!!" she shouted and hung up

Sakura look around to look for the missing yogurt

She spotted a man with black spiky hair

"Hey!!you with the black spiky hair!" she ran to the guy

*******SASUKE POV*******

_Spiky hair?? I think that's me_

I turned to the direction of the voice and found a hot pink haired girl glaring daggers at me

"Hn" I said

"That's my yogurt" she said and tried to grab MY yogurt

"Why do you say so that this is yours??" I asked

"I got it first!!someone called me so I put it down!!" she told me angrily

"Hn. Whatever. ..you put it down so it's mine now, besides you don't have your name on it. I'll give it to you if you have your name here" I smirked at her.._Ha I won!! The battle is over now_

****SAKURA POV****

The nerve of this guy!!!!

_Cha!! You think you can win huh?? Shanaroo!!_

***NORMAL POV****

" What if I tell you that I have my name on that yogurt?" Sakura said

Sasuke gave Sakura a WTF look

"Tch.. as if" Sasuke said

" Yep, my name is nestle!!" Sakura cheerfully said and grabbed the yogurt while Sasuke still has a WTF look on his face and paid for the yogurt then ran out of the store to her car( the yogurt's brand is nestle…LOL)

Sasuke realized what happened and said.." Tch…annoying girl"

"_BUT she's hot" inner sasuke said_

"_shut up inner, she stole our yogurt" sasuke told his inner_

"Whatever I'll just pay these chips and head to dobe's place" Sasuke muttered annoyed at just what happened

"Nestle huh…..annoying"

_____________________________________________________________________________________OK this chapter's finish!!!what do u think?? Oooo..if you read this please don't put flames!!! It's my first time!!

-itachiisaweasel-


	2. Why is Nestle here? Where is my fiance?

Weeeee!!!!tnx cherry hime 1990 for giving me my first review!!

WARNING: this chapter contains a 'time' when** sasuke** is **not** in his '**im so intelligent**' state

_**Inner **_

_Thoughts_

"talking"

* * *

CHAPTER 2- Why is nestle here?? Where's my fiancé?

* * *

XXNaruto's placeXX

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's house(err…mansion) still annoyed with the yogurt incident

He entered the large wooden doors as the maid greeted him

"Welcome to Uzumaki residence Sasuke-sa" the maid was cut off by a loud blonde

"TEME!!!!!" Naruto shouted while going down the stairs holding a bowl of ramen.

_**Seriously…this dobe needs to eat other foods other than ramen-Sasuke thought**_

"Hn" Sasuke answered as he handed a bag of food to Naruto

"Wow Teme!! When did you start worrying about my welfare??"-plus tears of joy from Naruto-

……silence

…….more silence

"Baka…that's for me, I don't want to eat your ramen when I hang out here" Sasuke said with a 'you wish' look and went upstairs to Naruto's room (gosh! Sasuke acts as if he owns the place!!LOL)

…silence

…silence

…more silence

Naruto was at the base of the stairs still holding the bag

Sasuke turns to look at Naruto

"Dobe, go to the kitchen and put them in a bowl so **I **can eat them.. I'm pretty hungry"Sasuke commanded

**NARUTO POV**

_Why am I holding a bag of food again??_

_Oh yeah coz Sasuke-teme told me to put these in a bowl so he can eat and he's pretty hungry._

_Oh…….._

_Silence_

……_Oh….wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_So HE can eat!!!!!??????_

_What am I?? A slave in my own house???_

_Heck no!!!_

_*insert naruto's I'm genius laugh*_

_I really am a genius, I realized that thing!!_

"TEME!!! IM NOT A SLAVE IN MY OWN HOUSE!!!!" I shouted as I handed the bag to the maid and made a dash towards that teme

* * *

…**moments later in Naruto's room…**

"So teme why did you come over here?"Naruto asked

"Hn" Sasuke replied *insert naruto super duper vein-pop*

"to play tekken in your PS3" Sasuke said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth

Naruto just 'OO'-ed

Sasuke: Baka, Im here to tell you I'm getting married

Naruto: So who's the Unlucky girl

Sasuke: *glares* Dunno, my father set it up

Naruto then laughed

"Teme!! Maybe your father set you up with an old unmarried filthy rich hag!!!" Naruto said with excitement in his voice

_CHA!! THIS IS TEME'S DOOM!!!!*evil laugh*-thought Naruto_

Sasuke shivers with disgust

_I better marry a disgusting cockroach than an old hag!!-Sasuke thought_

"Hn…whatever" Sasuke said as he beat Naruto in tekken

"Your such a bastard!! Why do you always beat me??!!" Naruto said angry at Sasuke

"And you are such a loser '' Sasuke retorted while doing the 'L' sign on his fingers and went out of the mansion to his beloved car

*THE NEXT DAY AT THE UCHIHA MANSION*

Sasuke was enjoying his hobby(if **staring on a wall for a LONG period of time** is a **hobby**) when the maid knocked on the door

"Sasuke-sama , Fugaku- sama said that you have the week off from your job "the maid said

(yep..he's got a job. He's a LAWYER…yeah right even if he's only 23……in my fic,,,its possible!!!LOL)

"Hn..anything else you want to inform me?" he asked

"Mikoto-sama also said that your fiance is to come here over dinner" the maid added

"Aa, arigatou" Sasuke said as he shut the door and laid on his bed

_I wish she's not an old hag_

**

* * *

**HARUNO MANSION****

SAKURA's POV

"Mou, I miss Tachi-kun" _I said outloud as I laid in my bed reading some books about medicine while eating a yogurt(no it's not the yogurt yesterday..she just loves yogurt)_

_(Sakura's a DOCTOR and she's also 23!!!!also exclusively possible on my fic…LOL)_

……_yogurt_

…_yogurt_

_I remember that sneaky bastard!!!_

_CHA!! He thinks I'll lose to him!!_

_No friggin way!!_

_But he's kinda hot_

_**No, he's drop dead gorgeous**_

_You again!! I buried you in the Sakura's brain cemetery a long time ago!!_

_**Cha! As if you can escape me!!**_

…_.stupid inner.._

_**Hey, I'm you so you're stupid too!!**_

……_.silence_

_Okay whatever, just lea-_

My inner 'battle' was disturbed when I heard a knock on the door

"Come in" I said

"Sakura-chan, how are you honey?" my mom asked me

"I'm…….fine" I replied

"You sure? Is something bothering you?"mom asked

"Nothing's bothering me mom, I just kinda spaced out" I replied

(no, they don't know about her and itachi's relationship)

" Oh well, just prepare yourself, we're going to your fiance's house at 7" mom said and kissed my cheek and waited until she closed the door

_I'm gonna meet that guy. Is he kind? Gorgeous? Will I fall for him??_

_Wait..no!!! I love Itachi, Itachi will stay in my heart!!_

_**Yeah right,, I bet when you see the guy you'll go head over heels on him**_

_Heck no!! My Itachi is soooooo gorgeous and he's the handsomest and hottest man on earth!!_

_**Fine..whatever..just dress up, mom's waiting for us. **_

Sakura's dress() except it's black and her hair is just in a high pony tail and a black high-heeled sandals as her footwear

I checked myself in the mirror, put some of this and that and got down on the stairs after I got contented

**

* * *

**UCHIHA MANSION****

Sasuke is wearing a black dress shirt(the shirt has a small Uchiha emblem on the back) with a red neck tie and a black slacks with matching black shoes

Sasuke got down the stairs and watched some movie as he waited when a maid stood beside him and said that his fiancé had arrived

"Oh well, might as well see if Naruto's right" Sasuke said as he went to the doors and found his parents also there

The doors opened and…………………………………………………………

"YOU!!!!" Both Sakura and Sasuke shouted

"What are you doing here nestle? Mom, where is my fiancé?" Sasuke asked his mom

"Sasuke what are you talking about? Nestle is a brand name ,son and the girl in front of you is your fiancé Haruno Sakura." Mikoto told her son

"But she told me yesterday her name is Nestle so I gave my yogurt to her!!"(see..this is the warning about sasuke being not intelligent for the day)

"Stupid" Sakura said as she laughed

"You actually believed my name is Nestle???? What the heck??"Sakura couldn't stop laughing as she pointed at Sasuke as if he's stupid (which at his state right now he is)

…….silence from Sasuke

"That PINK thing is my fiancé????Come on mom, don't joke around!!You know I hate pink things, they hurt my eyes!!"Sasuke said to tick Sakura off…which worked

"Of all the colors, why did you die your hair pink!!??" Sasuke added

"Excuse me but my hair is naturally pink!!" Sakura bursted

"Oh well maybe your mom kept SWALLOWING bubblegum when she was pregnant and your hair was the outcome of it" Sasuke said in his 'I'm really a genius' voice

" Nice scientific explanation, dude"Sakura said as she rolled her eyes

Then the two kept arguing about the Nestle thing and why Sakura's hair was pink as their parents..well atleast their mothers found it cute as their fathers just shook their heads

* * *

So that's the second chapter!! I don't know if you like my story so give some reviews then I would know if I should post the third chapter

Oh, well. Please read and review!!and here's the preview of the next chapter

* * *

PREVIEW:

"Sasuke you know you're so **childish**" Sakura told Sasuke while they're in the car

Sasuke twitched

"Why do you say so?" He asked

" You always wear clothes with **LOLLIPOP** designs…wait is that a **LOLLIPOP** or a **POKEBALL**??"

More twitching


	3. Get to know each other and,childish?

Get to know each other and…childish?

Here comes stupidity!!!LOL

-itachiisaweasel-

* * *

*

*  
Here's chapter 3 and please read n review!!

* * *

**UCHIHA MANSION**

"Okay guys stop arguing about Nestle and pink hairs so we can start dinner" Mikoto told Sasuke and Sakura as they headed to the dining area

They sat on the table as they began and Sasuke kept throwing insults every time they get a chance when a light bulb popped beside on Mikoto's head and she noticed his mother's 'smile of doom'

_Damn,this is bad. Iknow that smile!!She's planning something-Sasuke thought_

"Ne, Sasuke, why don't you guys get to know each other?" Mikoto stated

Sasuke inwardly sighed

"Hn" he replied. "I'm done eating, I'm going back to my room"he added before standing up and he walked to his room

"Sorry Sakura-chan, he didn't expect this event, we just told him yesterday so he's just 'sinking' it on his brain" Mikoto apologized

"It's ok Uchiha-sama. I'm sure Sasuke-kun and I will get to know each other soon"Sakura said with a fake smile

_Shanaroo!!That chicken-butt haired guy will sure suffer in our 'bonding times!!'*insert evil laugh*-Sakura thought_

Mikoto smiled as their resumed dinner.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING-HARUNO MANSION**

*Yawns*

"Ugghh, that was a tiring night, talking to people who only knows 'hn' as an answer" Sakura said while in the bed(she's talking about Fugaku and Sasuke)

"Atleast Mikoto-sama seemed nice" she added as she got up from the bed and took a shower.

After taking a shower. She got dressed and went down for breakfast

"Mom, I retired from my job in New York, so that means right now, I DON'T have a job" She told her mom as they started eating breakfast

"It's okay honey, you already have one in our hospital and you'll start your job next week" her mother told her

"Oh, thanks, but why next week? Why not tomorrow or the next day?" she asked

"Because you need to get acquainted with Sasuke-san" Mrs. Haruno stated in an obvious tone

Sakura just nodded

_Gosh, that stupid bastard!! Hmm , maybe this can get interesting_-Sakura thought with evil sparks in her eyes

* * *

**UCHIHA MANSION**

Sasuke sat on his bed while formulating plans on 'how to annoy Nestle'

"Maybe I need the details about her, I'll contact Haruno-san" Sasuke said as he prepared himself to go to 'the Haruno Medical Hospital' (in my fic this is the best and the largest hospital in Japan, also have branches all over the world)

* * *

**HARUNO MEDICAL HOSPITAL**

"Haruno-san" Sasuke bowed in front of Mr. Haruno

"Sasuke-san, any reasons for your visit here?" Mr. Haruno asked

"I would like to know some details about Sakura-CHAN to know her likes and dislikes" Sasuke said with a fake smile

"Oh, sure!! I have all details about her" Mr. Haruno said happily as he handed Sasuke a folder containing informations about Sakura

_Kukuku(Orochimaru laugh…LOL) Now Nestle, I hold the juicy details about you, I can now start toying you_

"Arigatou Haruno-san and have a nice day" Sasuke said as he opened the door and went out of Mr. Haruno's office

* * *

*A WEEK LATER*

*HARUNO HOSPITAl-SAKURA'S OFFICE*

*LUNCH BREAK*

Knock

Knock

"Sakura-sama, someone sent these to you" Ina(Sakura's secretary,,,,,,wait..do doctors have secretaries??I'm just a 14 yr old kid so I dunno!!LOL) said as she handed a bouquet of tulips and a paper bag containing who knows what

"Oh, thank you! You may now have your break" Sakura said while opening the paper bag curious who sent these things to her

Sakura opened the bag and saw her 'oh so favorite' food, tajarini with white truffle

She inhaled the food " This is heaven" she said as she looked for a card to know who gave these to her

She found the card (the card has Uchiha emblem)

_

* * *

_

***START OF THE LETTER***

_Dear Nestle,_

_I figured out you might be hungry because of your hectic day so, here are some things to cheer you up!!!_

_Your lover,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

***LETTER ENDS***_  
_

*BOOM*

It's from Sasuke Uchiha

SASUKE UCHIHA

SASUKE UCHIHA

Silence

Silence

"It's from that bastard??!!!!" Sakura shouted in her office

_But how the hell did he know my favorite flower and favorite food??_-Sakura wondered when the phone suddenly rang

"Hey babe" said a husky voice from the other line

"Who are you?"Sakura asked

"Ouch babe, I'm hurt, you don't even recognize your lover's voice?" Sasuke asked with a 'hurt' voice

LOVER

LOVER

LOVER??

Sakura looker again over the card

_Your lover, Sasuke Uchiha_

"Sasuke??!!!!" Sakura shouted over the phone

Sasuke winced

"Now you know, you liked my presents?" he asked

"How the hell did you know I like these?"she asked

"Lover's instincts" he replied

Sakura can already see Sasuke smirk

She just rolled her eyes and realized that talking to Sasuke is pointless so she just mumbled a 'thank you' and hung up

Sakura blushed and then giggled as she ate the food

* * *

….3 PM-SAKURA'S OFFICE…

"Sakura-sama, someone wants to speak with you"Ina informed Sakura

"Okay, send him in" Sakura replied

Door opens and reveals…….*drum rolls*

Sasuke d' bastard

"Ina, you may now leave" Sakura

The second the door closes…….

Locks door

"Wow, daring move babe, what are you planning to do to me,harras my body?" Sasuke teased

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE BASTARD??!!!!!" Sakura shouted

"Ouch, my ears babe, my ears!"Sasuke

Sakura rolls her eyes

"Don't use that stupid name on me" -Sakura

Sasuke rolls his eyes

"By the way, I'm here to pick you up, we're going somewhere." Sasuke said with confidence

"I still have work, leave me alone" Sakura replied

"Nope, you have the day off, I talked to your father" Sasuke said

Twitch

Twitch

Twitch

Sigh

"Fine, whatever" Sakura said giving up

* * *

**SASUKE'S CAR**

"Nice car " Sakura commented

Sasuke just 'hn' ed

"Seriously, do you know other words other than 'hn'? heck, that's not even a word!!"Sakura

_In the Uchiha world , it is_-Sasuke thought

Sasuke just 'hn' ed again just to annoy her

Once she entered the car she noticed the Uchiha emblem on the seats

She slightly moved so she can see Sasuke's back

She noticed the same logo on the seats was also on Sasuke's back

(the logo wasn't that big, just like the emblem when he's with Orochimaru)

_What's with this guy and lollipops?? –Sakura thought_

The car ride was silent and it annoys Sakura,,,,,,so she decided to start a conversation

"Ne, Sasuke, you're so childish" Sakura said with seriousness in her voice looking out in the window

Sasuke's eyebrow rose and gave her a 'what-the-hell-did-you-just-say'look

"Why do you say so? Got any proofs?" Sasuke mocked her

"Heck YES!!!! I mean, whenever I see you, your **CLOTHES **,the **CARD** you sent me, Even your car** SEATS** got those** LOLLIPOP** designs!!!!

Silence

Silence

Silence

"They're **not** lollipops" Sasuke said with irritation

Silence

Silence

Squints eyes and looks closer to the **'lollipops'** and analyzes them carefully

Realization hit Sakura

Light bulb pops on her head

"Oh! Yeah! Stupid me!I'm sorry Sasuke, it's so stupid of me to think that you'll like lollipops!!"Sakura said with an 'i'm-so-stupid'voice

Sasuke just 'hn'-ed annoyed at Sakura

_Lollipops!!she thinks the** UCHIHA **emblem is a** lollipop**??????-Sasuke thought_

"Just next time don't make fun of the-"Sasuke was cut off .........'_the Uchiha emblem_'-he added in his brain

"I'm really sorry!!I didn't realize they're **POKEBALLS**, I didn't know you're a **pokemon** fan. I promise I won't make fun of pokeballs and other pokemon-related stuff, I'm really sorry " Sakura said in apology and seriousness

_Damn, Sasuke is mad now coz I thought he likes lollipops, I didn't know he likes pokemon, but,seriosly, pokemon??_-Sakura thought

Sasuke twitched

Twitch

Grip tightens on steering wheel

Twitch

Relax

Faces Sakura

"Man, you never cease to annoy me" Sasuke said still annoyed

* * *

OWKIIEE!!! Chapter 3 finished…Sooooo….how was it?? Pls review and here's preview of the next chapter

* * *

PREVIEW

"Otou-sama, you summoned me" Sasuke said

"Hai, I just wanted to inform you that your **BROTHER** **is** coming **back** tomorrow." Fugaku said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGOOOOSSHHHHHHHHHH

**

* * *

HE's** back!!! What will happen now??

Again, pls read and **review** ^_^

Pls review so I would know if you like my story and if I must continue, okay?

TNX!!

-itachiisaweasel-


	4. A conversation: Uchiha style,LOL!

Hi, itachiisaweasel here and this is the 4th chapter!!

Tnx to those ppl who added my story in their favorite/ alerts, but please also put** reviews**!!

^_^

* * *

..some flashback..

_Damn, Sasuke is mad now coz I thought he likes lollipops, I didn't know he likes pokemon, but,seriosly, pokemon??__-Sakura thought_

_Sasuke twitched_

_Twitch_

_Grip tightens on steering wheel_

_Twitch_

_Relax_

_Faces Sakura_

"_Man, you never cease to annoy me" Sasuke said still annoyed_

* * *

XSASUKE'S CARX

"What did I do now? I apologized!" Sakura said

Sasuke counts…

5

4

3

2

1

"These symbols are not POKEBALLS, they are Uchiha emblems." Sasuke said and exhaled as if trying to control his temper.

" Oh, I got it now, so it's a fan!" Sakura beamed happily

"Finally!" Sasuke sighed

…..after 10 minutes….

Sasuke parked the car in front of an Italian restaurant

"Why did you take me here?" Sakura asked

"To eat, baka" Sasuke replied with an 'it's-so-obvious' tone

"Aw! And I thought you were turning into a sweet guy! You surely know how to ruin a moment!" Sakura said as she bonked Sasuke's head

"Hn, whatever" –Sasuke

They entered the restaurant…

"Uchiha" Sasuke told the waitress

"Oh, sir, please follow" the waitress said and lead the way to the….umm…couple??

They reached the second floor and took their seats as the waitress handed them the menu

"Conchiglioni Pasta with Creamy Tomato and Garlic Sauce and iced tea"-Sasuke's order

"Baked ziti and iced tea please" –Sakura's order

Sasuke raised his eyebrow

" I want to try something new okay" Sakura told to Sasuke as if reading his expression

Their food arrived and they ate in silence. They also talked like…..civilized people

" By the way, Sasuke, I'm going to France tomorrow." Sakura said to….inform Sasuke

" Why so sudden?" Sasuke asked

" Be glad I told you, I wasn't planning to do so" –Sakura

" Then why did you tell me, are you starting to fall for me?" Sasuke teased

Sakura blushed

_What's wrong with this guy's head? _

" I told you because I just felt like it" –Sakura

_Why do people tell me things when it's late and when I ask them why, they'll tell me they just felt like it?!-Sasuke_

_(when Sasuke asked his father about the marriage,this also happened)_

"Hn, why are you going there then?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity

" To visit the new branch of our hospital." Sakura said

…then blah blah blah……

* * *

After eating, they went to the car

"So, what do we do now?" Sakura asked with boredom in her voice

(author pushes sasuke's pervert mode botton)

"Hm, maybe we can do……….things" Sasuke said huskily

Sakura blushed

"Wha-what things??!!" Sakura said with slight panic

Sasuke smirked

_This is getting good-Sasuke_

"Things that lovers should do." –Sasuke

"Wha-what??!!! Ughh, never mind!! Just drive me home!!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke

Sasuke smirked

_Okay, enough teasing…….for now-Sasuke_

"As you wish"-Sasuke said as he started the engine and drove to the Haruno mansion

During the drive to Sakura's home, Sakura kept her face averted remembering Sasuke's words

* * *

XX SASUKE'S CARXX

Sasuke stared at the woman beside him

"Why so shy now?" He couldn't help teasing her and Sakura snapped her head in his direction.

Sakura blushed in anger

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I lose my temper and make your life a lot shorter, Atty. Uchiha." She said glaring at him as he gave her is 'i-know-you-like-me' smirk.

"Why so formal, Nestle?" he joked as Sakura restrained from pulling her hair and chose to ignore him.

"Go burn in hell, maggot"-Sakura

"For someone so sweet, you sure have a very creative vocabulary." He said and Sakura gritted her teeth. _This guy_ _is_ _the one sent by God to compensate for my biggest mistakes! _ She thought grimly as they stopped on a red light.

"Who told you I'm sweet?" Sakura asked with annoyance very visible in her voice

"Lover's instinct, remember?"Sasuke baited and laughed when he heard her groan

_I swear this stupid guy will be the end of me!!_

"SHIT!!!!!!" Sakura shouted

Silence

5

4

3

2

1

*Sasuke's inner theater* (yeah, like tamaki in OHSHC)

-NEWS FLASH!! The Haruno volcano has erupted!!!-

*end inner theater*

"Why are you doing this? What are you going to get out of this? Does my misery make your pathetic life exciting?" Sakura spat as they passed by a café called Bossa Nova.

"I have no intentions of making your life miserable…I'm your lover, remember?" Sasuke asked glancing at her briefly and giving her a wink.

"So you're just being an ass because you feel like it?"

"I own you…_Nestle._" Sasuke said and for a moment he didn't even remember if he was joking or not. _I own you…_ He thought possessively.

"You're sick in the head." Sakura mumbled as the Sakura's inner theater curtains opened

**

"Kukukukukukuku" Sakura laughed like a lunatic as she held a chainsaw

"All my miseries will banish once I chuck this thing in your brain! Kukukukuku"

-curtains closed-

**

Sakura then REALLY laughed like a lunatic

Her laugh sent shivers on Sasuke's spine and he smirked.

Sakura Haruno's moods were as varied as the wind. He couldn't help but feel guilty, however, when she suddenly grew forlorn. _Why am I doing this?_ _Is it because I love her?NO! Ofcourse not, it's because she's annoying, yeah right._ _I really am sick in the head._ He thought as he made a left turn heading for the Haruno mansion.

Sakura saw the HUGE gate of the Haruno mansion and sighed._I survived!_She thought happily as she unclasped her seatbelt even before they entered the gate.

"Eager to be rid of me?" Sasuke asked not missing her action.

"Whoa, this is the first time you displayed some sign of intelligence."Sakura said as she smoothed her skirt over her thighs and Sasuke almost drooled as he followed the movement of her hand with his eyes.

"I'm more intelligent than you give me credit for… _Nestle._" He said smiling at her.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Sakura snapped, her face flushed, her eyes glinting with rage.

"Why love? That's your name when we first met….brings back memories" Sasuke teased more as Sakura clenched her fists.

"Are you dying to hit me, _Nestle_?" Sasuke asked glancing at her clenched fists and Sakura said nothing as she tried to recall the Japanese Diet's rules on Trade and Economics. "I love your eyes…they burn with fire when you're angry and…" Sasuke trailed off suggestively and Kagome turned to face him.

"And I'd love to see you dead right now, I can't believe I'm gonna marry you, maggot" Sakura said with darkness in her voice as she reached for her bag in the back seat.

"But you're gonna enjoy IT once we're married, oh and be sure to please me when we do IT" Sasuke said smirking as he stepped on the breaks.

_So now he's playing…..dirty with me huh?, might as well not back down in his little game- Sakura thought_

" I'm scared I won't be able to please you. Maybe I'll do IT with 2 or three people to make sure I'll be able to comply with your demands then Mr. Uchiha." She said with a triumphant smirk

"WHAT??!!!!!!"_She's planning on sleeping with other guys??!!! Is she insane??_he thought as he unbuckled his seatbelt . Sakura opened the door but he pressed the power door control on his side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked as the door closed again.

"You are not to sleep with anyone else!!!" Sasuke shouted as he pinned Sakura to the door.

"Oooooohhhh, someone's jealous…..am I that desirable?" Sakura asked

" We are ALONE here, I can do ANYTHING I want with you" Sasuke said and smirked

Sakura blushed. _Damn awfully gorgeous but stupid perverts and their ultra hot smirks!!!!_

Sakura thought as she felt Sasuke's tongue on her neck.

'_SHIT! She tastes sweet!'_ Sasuke thought

"Sas-sa-sasuke, w-what are you d-doing?" Sakura asked

"Something that lovers do" Sasuke huskily said as he kissed her in the lips. She moaned. Sakura's hand flew on his chest as she TRIED to push him.

"Sasuke" Sakura said as she pushed him with greater force. _This isn't right!Itachi is my lover!-she thought. __**Screw him, you know you are to marry this hot guy kissing us!-inner Sakura said**_

" Oh my God" Sakura said as she felt him touch her breast.

"STOP!!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke stopped.

KNOCK

KNOCK

One of the maids knocked on the card door. She composed her self as the maid opened the door.

"Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama good evening" the maid greeted

"Good evening, Ayame-san" Sakura said with relief in her voice

"Sasuke-sama, are you going to stay?" the maid asked

"No, I'm leaving now" Sasuke said as if nothing happened and drove

* * *

Sasuke just arrived at their mansion when the maid told him that his father wanted to talk to him in his study

" You summoned me, Otou-sama" Sasuke said

" Hn, I just wanted to inform you that your brother is coming back tomorrow." Fugaku said

"Why?" Sasuke said with annoyance in his voice

"To discuss about the new case, and he just felt like it." Fugaku replied

………………

……………

………..

Silence

"Hn" Sasuke said as he prepared himself for the upcoming tortures of his brother

* * *

****UCHIHA MANSION******

The next morning

Itachi Uchiha is already eating breakfast when Sasuke arrived at the dining table

"Why did you come here? Any new plans for torturing me?" Sasuke asked annoyed at his brother's presence

"Hm"-Itachi

"Hn"-Sasuke

"Hm?"-Itachi

"Aa"-Sasuke

"Hm?" Itachi

"Hn"-Sasuke

"Hm" Itachi

_TRANSLATION:_

_"What a nice way to welcome your brother, Ototo"_

_"Thanks"_

_"Is it true you're going to get married?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Who's the Unlucky girl?"_

_"She's in France, it's none of your business"_

_"I see"_

* * *

LOL…..that's the end of the 4th chapter!!

I got some dialogues from a certain fic there

AND PLEASE** REVIEW**………….I'll post the** next chapter **after I receive **8 reviews**!! Hihihi

PREVIEW:

Sasuke is staring at the pen, not listening to his brother's discussion about the case and just thinking about a certain pink haired doctor

"Sasuke"- Itachi said

No response

"Sasuke" Itachi repeated

Still no response

"SASUKE!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN STARING AT THAT PEN SINCE GOD KNOWS WHEN AS IF IT WOULD TURN INTO A **SWAN** OR SOMETHING **GAY**!!!"- Itachi shouted,pissed

" Gay? Said someone who has a **BARNEY **stuffed toy in his drawer"-Sasuke retorted and smirked


	5. Into the land of pens

Hi! Itachiisaweasel here and here's the 5th chapter.

Sooooooo….in this chap the 'hn' brothers are gonna have a 'bonding' (if talking bout a case is a bonding)

And also in this fic , when an Uchiha is alone…..he's 'stoic'….but when he's with someone who's also an Uchiha…..this just means CHAOS!!

LOL

BTW..**please** review…**next chapter** will be posted after I receive **16 reviews!hihihi**

Now, on with the story

_

* * *

In the last chapter…………….._

"_Hm"-Itachi_

"_Hn"-Sasuke_

"_Hm?"-Itachi_

"_Aa"-Sasuke_

"_Hm?" Itachi_

"_Hn"-Sasuke_

"_Hm" Itachi_

_TRANSLATION:_

"_What a nice way to welcome your brother, Ototo"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Is it true you're going to get married?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Who's the Unlucky girl?"_

"_She's in France, it's none of your business"_

"_I see"_

* * *

**XXHOTEL NAPOLEON IN PARIS, FRANCEXX**

Sakura stared at the ceiling of the luxurious hotel she's in while lying on the king sized bed, thinking of the events that occurred in Sasuke's car.

**"_I own you…__Nestle.__", "Why love? That's your name when we first met….brings back memories", "But you're gonna enjoy IT once we're married, oh and be sure to please me when we do IT"_**-those words that the bastard-slash-idiot-slash-pervert a.k.a. Sasuke uttered are flooding in her mind.

"My, my, Sasuke, you chose the wrong person to mess with. You think I'm gonna let you defeat me in this little game of yours?" Sakura said to nobody as she laughed…. A laugh that would put shivers in your spine.

* * *

**XX JAPAN, UCHIHA BUILDINGXX**

*SASUKE'S OFFICE*

"Did she receive the package?" Sasuke asked the person in the phone

" Not yet , sir, she will receive it in 5 minutes." The man over the phone replied

"Hn" Sasuke said and hung up.

"Let's see, Nestle, even if you win in the **yogurt** incident, I will not lose in this little game of ours."-Sasuke said.

"Why am I doing this to her?!" Sasuke asked himself, frustrated

And then, he smirked

"**Because she stole my yogurt, yeah right**." *smirks*(LOL)

* * *

**XXBACK IN THE HOTELXX**

Sakura was unpacking her things when someone knocked on the door. She opened it and found a man that looked like a delivery boy.

"Madame, ce paquet est pour vous, et signez svp le papier" –_**madame,this package is for you, and please sign the paper' **_the man said as he handed the package to Sakura

"Merci, et est-ce que qui ceci pourrait être ?" _**-thank you, and who might this be from?**_Sakura asked the man as she signed the paper.

"Madame, désolé, je ne sais pas" _**–madame,sorry, I don't know**_ the man replied as he thanked Sakura and left.

Sakura opened the package and found a food container, she opened it and found her favorite dish, tajarini with white truffle, she searched the package again and found a box. She opened in and her eyes widened. In here hands, is a framed** picture** of **Sasuke Uchiha**, **wearing nothing** but his **red boxers** and his gorgeous **smirk**.

Sakura smirked. " So, you're really into it, huh?" Sakura said to the picture. Then her phone suddenly rang.

"Might as well test his intelligence"-Sakura said as she answered the phone.

"Bonjour, mon amour" _**–hello, my love**_ Sakura said on the phone as she smirked

"Mon amour, êtes-vous examinant mes capacités ?" _**my love, are you testing my abilities?**_Sasuke replied in perfect accent as he,too, smirked.

"No, je veux juste aux express mon amour à vous en français" _**no, i just want to express my love to you in French.**_Sakura replied seductively.

"Je suis très impressionné, comment étais mon cadeau ?" _**I am very impressed, how was my gift?**_Sasuke asked.

Sasuke has proven his intelligence in French so she started speaking in Japanese.

" That was so sweet of you, especially the……picture. Though you could have wrapped yourself in a ribbon and delivered to me, I could give you the………pleasure you were looking for." Sakura said seductively which she found difficult as she prevented herself from laughing.

And it was when Sasuke realized that his evil plan backfired on him.

"O-oh, s-sorry my love, I-im being called for a m-meeting" Sasuke stuttered, still not recovering from the shock and hung up.

_**That evil cunning bitch! My plans backfired on me!!-sasuke thought**_

After she heard the other line clicked. She laughed out loud.

"Think you can beat me? No way!! Shannarooo!!!" Sakura said as she pointed at the picture, laughing hard.

* * *

**XX UCHIHA BUILDING, ITACHI'S OFFICEXX**

"Sasuke…" Itachi called as Sasuke stared intently at the pen he was holding. **_I can't let her win… scheming woman!_**

"Teme…?" Naruto asked as Sasuke's glare on the pen intensified. **_But she's too soft_ _and beautiful and sweet and those lips…_**

They were inside Itachi's office discussing a labor case against an American company and Fugaku had directed a question at him which the younger man ignored.

"Sasuke!!" Their father's booming voice shook Sasuke out of his trance as he looked at the three other occupants of the room.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked.

"You okay, teme?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I am. What made you think I'm not?" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Because you were staring at that **pen** since God knows when as if waiting for it to turn into a **SWAN** or something **GAY**!!" Itachi snapped, irritated that they were discussing a very important case and his little brother's mind was fixated on a** pen.**

"Itachi" Fugaku warned as he felt his younger son's temper flare

"**GAY**??!!!!! You think I'm thinking of something like **THAT**??!!!**GAY**??!!!, Said someone, who has been hiding a **BARNEY** stuffed toy in his drawer for God knows how long??!!!"

"Hn?" Itachi questioned. _**Damn, how did he find that?! Itachi thought.**_

" And if you needed something, you could have called my attention!!" Sasuke yelled at his brother

"We did, BAKA! But you're off to the **land of pens**!!" Itachi yelled back, still pissed about the 'he-knew-I have-BARNEY-in-my drawer' incident.

Naruto snickered earning the infamous Uchiha glare from the brothers.

"AHEM" -Fugaku

"I was asking you if you've talked to the Labor Union Head of Smith and Wilson regarding their grievances…" The oldest Uchiha spoke and Sasuke gave him a red, leather-bound folder.

"I have collated the number of illegal terminations and incidences of unfair labor practice since 1998…" Sasuke replied while his father browsed through the file.

"Good…" Fugaku said, impressed.

"Also, we have uncovered evidences regarding the company's employment of minors…" Itachi added and his father smiled.

"Very good,Itachi, please prepare Sasuke , I want him to handle this case…" Fugaku asked his eldest son.

"Yes, Father…" Itachi replied, and smirked.

"Hey, hey, hey, Dad, I don't need help from aniki, I've handled many cases before and I won all of them!!" Sasuke complained

"Shut up, ototou, you lack.....pe*is" ( I guess you know what's THAT,for itachi, this means confidence/experience) Itachi said and smirked at his brother's reaction

Sasuke blushed

"Wow, teme number 2! You and** Sai **will get along with each other!" Naruto said( itachi's teme#2 because he thinks sasuke is teme-er than itachi)

The brothers just rolled their eyes

" By the way, Sasuke, I will **announce** your **engagement** to the **public** after you finished the case, and **Itachi**, I want your **girlfriend** to be there, I want to** meet** her, I don't even know her **name**!" Fugaku said, excited about the upcoming engagement.

" Father, I **don't** have a **girlfriend** anymore, she **broke up **with me" Itachi said without emotion, but inside, he still misses her.

" Aw, poor boy, she never had the chance to meet more gorgeous Uchihas, it's her loss." Fugaku said as he Itachi's back.

_**I guess being a teme runs in the family..GOSH!! I'm surrounded by temes!!!-Naruto thought(annoyed at the arrogance displayed by Fugaku about gorgeous this gorgeous that)**_

"CORNY" Sasuke said loudly as he put his feet on the table and threw his hands in the air.

" What did you say?" Fugaku asked

"Nothing father, never mind" Sasuke said as Itachi rolled his eyes

* * *

THAT'S THE END OF THE 5TH CHAPTER

NOW

NOW

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER I RECEIVE **16 (OR MORE) REVIEWS**!!!

HEHEHE

^_^

Itachiisaweasel

On d next chappie.........

* * *

_PREVIEW:_

_"Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, madame?"**I am glad to meet you, madame?** A man with long black hair, and lavender eyes said as he kissed Sakura's hand._

_Sakura blushed  
_

_"Sakura Haruno, Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer aussi, monsieur?" **I am glad to meet you too,sir?** Sakura asked the man_

_"**Neji Hyuuga**" the man replied and smirked_

_That's it! new character!_

_And sorry if there are mistakes in the french part! I'm not good in that! I just put the dialogues in a translator and that's what I got!_

_AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Uchiha sama's girlfriend?

Hi! Thanks for d reviews

Sorry for the mistakes in grammar and spelling, and the French part, because I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPEAK FRENCH (T_T).

I forgot this in the previous chapters....I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

And now, back to the story

" _By the way, Sasuke, I will __**announce**__ your __**engagement**__ to the __**public**__ after you finished the case, and __**Itachi**__, I want your __**girlfriend**__ to be there, I want to__** meet**__ her, I don't even know her __**name**__!" Fugaku said, excited about the upcoming engagement._

" _Father, I __**don't**__ have a __**girlfriend**__ anymore, she __**broke up **__with me" Itachi said without emotion, but inside, he still misses her._

" _Aw, poor boy, she never had the chance to meet more gorgeous Uchihas, it's her loss." Fugaku said as he Itachi's back._

_**I guess being a teme runs in the family..GOSH!! I'm surrounded by temes!!!-Naruto thought(annoyed at the arrogance displayed by Fugaku about gorgeous this gorgeous that)**_

"_CORNY" Sasuke said loudly as he put his feet on the table and threw his hands in the air._

" _What did you say?" Fugaku asked_

"_Nothing father, never mind" Sasuke said as Itachi rolled his eyes_

* * *

**XX HARUNO MEDICAL HOSPITAL-FRANCEXX**

The next day....

Sakura talked to the head of the hospital, Tsunade and walked out of the office to get some food. She was walking in the corridor when she bumped on a nurse.

(the nurse is speaking in Japanese because she knows that Sakura is Japanese)

" Oh, Haruno-sama, I'm so sorry I didn't me-" Sakura cut off the nurse's apology and smiled

" It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was walking." Sakura told the nurse

" Wow, Haruno-sama, you're so nice!! I didn't expect that from an ultra rich person!" the nurse exclaimed happily( yeah, this nurse is loud)

Sakura sweat dropped and blushed.

" Sakura is okay, no need for honorifics, and you are?" Sakura asked as she shook hands with the nurse

" Ino! Yamanaka Ino!" Ino replied happily as a light bulb popped in her head

" Why don't I introduce you to the others? I'm sure they know you but they know only your look and your name, they don't know your character, and they are at the cafeteria so let's go now." Ino said as she dragged Sakura to the elevator, not caring if the person she's dragging is the future owner of the whole Hospital.

* * *

They were on the elevator when a long haired, lavender eyed man entered, the man looked at Sakura.

"Bonjour, beau" **Good morning, beautiful** –the man said as he shamelessly inspected Sakura from head to toe.

"Oui?" **yes?**-Sakura askes pointedly, finding his approach too bold. _What's wrong with this guy? Does he flirt to all the girls he meets for the first time? _Sakura thought ,irritated as she glared at the man in front of her. _**But he's cute**__-her inner butted in. *rolls eyes* leave me alone- _Sakura told her inner

(Sorry I removed the 'sakura blushed' that I mentioned in the preview because I think it's not gonna be fun if Sakura blushes all the time….LOL)

The man smirked

"Quel beau femme, serez-vous la mienne ?" **What a lovely woman, will you be mine?- **Neji said huskily to Sakura.

"Si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi, le Neji Hyuuga de **DOCTEUR** ici est à votre service" –**If you need anything, doctor Neji Hyuuga here is at your service.** Neji said emphasizing the doctor part as he reached for Sakura's hand. He was half way in kissing it when Ino decided to break the big news to him.

"I'm sure DOCTOR** HARUNO **is thrilled to meet you, Neji" Ino said in Japanese, putting pressure on the word doctor, and more pressure in the Haruno part. She laughed when Neji paled.

Neji felt as if he was sent to the south pole with **happy feet as his company**, in the south pole clad only in his boxers.

"Doctor Takeshi Haruno's daughter?" Neji asked aloud and Ino nodded at him

He quickly let got of her hand and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Haruno-sama" Neji said with a respectful tone, as if he wasn't the one who was flirting with Sakura a few minutes ago.

"Are you going to have lunch with us, Ino?" Neji asked before he got out of the elevator when he reached his floor.

"Yeah, see ya later" Ino replied as she turned to look at Sakura

"You know, you look a lot like her." Ino said as she stared at Sakura's face.

"Like who?" Sakura asked

"Like **Uchiha-sama**'s **girlfriend**." Ino replied (author:cough**ITACHI**cough)

_Yeah, right, they don't know that bastard is my husband-to-be, and how the hell did they know him?_

"Really?" Sakura asked in a surprised tone

"Yeah, but I only saw her in the picture when he dropped his wallet when he visited here, he didn't tell us that was his girlfriend, coz you know HE'S THE UCHIHA-SAMA. But it was obvious that girl in the picture was his girlfriend" Ino informed her

_I didn't know **Sasuke** has a **girlfriend that looked like me**_-Sakura thought as the elevator opened and they headed to the cafeteria

( I was about to cut off the next part for the next chapter…..but the upper part was very short T_T)

* * *

XX JAPAN-UCHIHA BUILDINGXX

Sasuke is having a nice day. A very nice day.

_THE UCHIHA DICTIONARY:_

_nice day- a day when Uchihas are NOT acting normal, they don't respond in 'hn' and 'aa', they say actual words that can be found in the REAL dictionary._

_-end-_

"Good morning" Sasuke greeted the valet as he opened his door.

"Good morning, Atty. Uchiha" the boy replied taking the car keys handed by Sasuke . He had woken up earlier than usual and decided to head to the office early to look at some of the cases he was handling, and the reason of the nice day? He had a _**nice **_dream. And that _**nice**_ dream was of course, an ultra super dooper XXX rated NC-17 dream about a certain bubble gum haired smirked as he entered the building.

* * *

…..a few minutes later-Sasuke's office…

Sasuke was studying the case when Itachi opened the door without knocking as if it was his own office.

"My, my, aniki, do you want to take **lessons** after work on **'how to knock on the door'?**, I'll drive you to the place, I promise " Sasuke ……_**happily **_offered _kindness_ to his brother

"Why are you early?" Itachi asked in a tone that said 'it's-the-end–of-the-world!'

"Is it a crime to be early?" Sasuke asked…still happily

"No, but you're normally not this diligent…" Itachi replied.

"Whatever, it's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Sasuke asked his brother as he smiled

Sasuke looked at his brother , raised his eyebrow, and smirked

"Now it's **confirmed**." Itachi said and again, smirked

"It's confirmed that it's a nice day?" Sasuke asked Itachi as he played with his pen

"NO, It's confirmed that **you**, Sasuke Uchiha, are **GAY**" Itachi told Sasuke in an 'i-read-it-in-the-dictionary' tone

"WHAT???!!!!!!" Sasuke exclaimed.

* * *

Weeeeeeee!!!!!!

Chapter 6 is over!!!!

Again, sorry for the French part, I know it's wrong..hehe

**Next chapter** will be posted after I receive…ummm**..25 reviews?**

Hehehe

^_^

Anyways, next chapter's title is…….'**the meeting'. **I guess I don't need to write the preview then!

**Please read and review!!**

**^_^**


	7. Let's solve this the Uchiha way!

Uwwwwaaaaaaa!!! I know it's impossible for me to ask for 25 reviews on my first fic!! T_T. I know this chapter is supposed to be 'the meeting' but something popped in my mind so I added this chapter to put twist in this story!!

*ends dramatic mode*

Anyways, here is chapter 2, and please read my other story: **My Life Turned DOWN SIDE UP**, another sasusaku story..hehe

* * *

RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:

_Sasuke was studying the case when Itachi opened the door without knocking as if it was his own office._

"_My, my, aniki, do you want to take __**lessons**__ after work on __**'how to knock on the door'?**__, I'll drive you to the place, I promise " Sasuke ……__**happily **__offered __kindness__ to his brother_

"_Why are you early?" Itachi asked in a tone that said 'it's-the-end–of-the-world!'_

"_Is it a crime to be early?" Sasuke asked…still happily_

"_No, but you're normally not this diligent…" Itachi replied._

"_Whatever, it's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Sasuke asked his brother as he smiled_

_Sasuke looked at his brother , raised his eyebrow, and smirked_

"_Now it's __**confirmed**__." Itachi said and again, smirked_

"_It's confirmed that it's a nice day?" Sasuke asked Itachi as he played with his pen_

"_NO, It's confirmed that __**you**__, Sasuke Uchiha, are __**GAY**__" Itachi told Sasuke in an 'i-read-it-in-the-dictionary' tone_

"_WHAT???!!!!!!" Sasuke exclaimed._

-END RECAP-

* * *

"What did you just say?!" Sasuke asked as he glared at his brother(seriously, the word gay seems like a taboo to Sasuke)

"You're gay." Itachi said as if telling Sasuke that the skies are blue and Itachi Uchiha is hot.

"Again, what did you say, BARNEY?" Sasuke asked again.

…………

Silence

……………..

More silence

"Hn, I'll shut up now. Back to business." Itachi said as he glared at Sasuke

"Hn, why are you here?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"How's it going?" Itachi asked.

"Oh brother, that's so sweet of you, I'm perfectly fine!!" Sasuke said merrily

………..

……….

"I was asking about the case, foolish little brother." Itachi said

*vein pops*

_Relax Sasuke, relax,It's just your one gay of a brother, it's a crime to kill, you know that cause you're a lawyer _–Sasuke chanted in his head and sighed. _Always trust Itachi to ruin your day._

"And your office is in a mess." Itachi added.

*more veins pop*

"I was thinking about the case, okay?" Sasuke told his brother, annoyed.

"Oh, should I call a doctor? You know thinking isn't good for you." Itachi said, adding fuel to the fire.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke asked his brother

Itachi turned off his piss off little brother button.

"I need DETAILS about how you are doing….about the case." Itachi said seriously

Sasuke just 'hn' ed and gave his brother a folder containing facts, possible defense and counter-defense on the case.

Itachi browsed the file and smirked.

"I didn't know little brother has a brain. Amazing discovery,Itachi" Itachi said as he gave himself a mental pat in the back.

"Go away already, you ruined my day!" Sasuke yelled at his brother

Itachi stood up and was about to leave the room when he remembered something

"Father said this to me: 'tell Sasuke to pick up his fiancé in France NOW, I miss her." He quote and unquote

"Hn, I will, please tell the secretary to prepare the private jet, and get my black samsonite bag in the drawer in my spare room on floor 23, tell father to find me a NEW secretary."

Itachi twitched

"And why should I follow your orders, **OTOTOU**?"Itachi asked his brother with poison in his voice

"Because if you don't, I'll tell the world that THE UCHIHA ITACHI has a BARNEY stuffed toy." Sasuke replied as he smirked

"Tsk tsk*smirks* *flips hair as if in a shampoo commercial*, how stupid of you, ototou, you don't have any proof." Itachi was about to flip his hair when Sasuke ruined his hair flipping session.

*Sasuke pulls drawer and revealed pictures of Itachi's room, Itachi's drawer,the BARNEY in Itachi's drawer, and lastly *evil smirk* a sleeping Itachi hugging the lord of doom a.k.a. Barney.*

"Are these photos enough proof?" Sasuke asked, holding out the pictures.

_**Where the heck did he get those?!-Itachi thought**_

"Hn, let's solve this the Uchiha way, let's make a deal." Itachi said as he neared Sasuke

"What's the deal?" Sasuke asked in a business tone

"I'll follow your orders, and you give me those photos." Itachi said while writing some stuff on the paper about the deal

"Here, sign this." Itachi said as he handed the paper to Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke signed the papers and handed the pictures to Itachi

"I'll be going to do the part of my deal then." Itachi said as he left the office.

Sasuke counted 5 before he laughed evilly

"My, my, little brother. Have you ever heard of 'copies' ?" Sasuke said evilly as he showed the camera a hundred, no, a thousand copy of those pictures.

And then the secretary knocked on the door." Atty. Uchiha, the jet is already on the roof top, also the bag."

_That was fast he's so desperate about Barney!,_Sasuke got out of the office.

"Thanks, and collect all your things here, ask Itachi what to do with those, understood?" Sasuke asked

"Hai." The secretary said as she batted her eyes at Sasuke.

"Hn, something wrong with your eyes?!" Sasuke snapped, annoyed. The secretary pouted.

"Then go do what I told you." Sasuke said as he headed to the roof top.

* * *

**XXHARUNO MEDICAL HOSPITAL-FRANCEXX**

Sakura just finished what she had to do in the hospital and stared stupidly at Neji as he sat in front of her table.

"Yes?" she asked the white-eyed man wearing a cocky smile

"I'm here to fetch you." Neji replied.

"for our dinner date." Neji added.

"Dinner date?" –Sakura

"What date?!" *drum rolls* -Sasuke exclaimed as he entered the office and glared at Neji. He walked towards Sakura and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Eh?" Sakura asked

"Didn't I tell you you're mine?" Sasuke asked as he loudly said 'mine' and kissed Sakura's cheek

A clearing of throat brought Sakura to the reality.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked in a clipped tone

"Sakura?" _Oh, yeah, I forgot about Neji-Sakura thought_

"It's Doctor Haruno to you." Sasuke said

"Neji this is Atty-"Sakura

"I know who he is, Uchiha Sasuke." Neji said darkly

Sasuke smirked

"It's been a long time since I kicked your sorry ass in college ,ne? Hyuuga?" Sasuke said in a voice filled with arrogance

"Are we still pushing through in our dinner date, Sakura, or do you have other plans?" Neji asked as he ignored Sasuke

"She has other plans" Sasuke said before Sakura could answer"Don't we, love?" he added as he kissed her forehead

_What the hell is happening here??!!-Sakura thought_

Neji was about to say something when Sasuke stopped him

"Go away now, you don't stand a chance on her, she's already mine!!" Sasuke yelled and Neji grudgingly went outside the office

"Okay,so the nuisance is gone, since this is your last day in France, why don't we have some fun?" Sasuke told Sakura, smiling

"What the hell are you smiling at, baka?" Sakura asked, irritated at Sasuke

"Why, you find me hotter than my usual hotness when I smile?" Sasuke asked

"No, it's just you look dumber than usual." Sakura replied

………….

……….

……….

……….

"Whatever, let's go clubbing now." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand and went outside

-

-

-

* * *

10:00 pm- Hotel Napoleon, lobby

_What the hell? She only got two shots of a drink and she's THIS drunk??-_Sasuke thought as he walked to the elevator and pushed the number of the floor where his room is, carrying a sleeping Sakura.

He entered his room and laid her on the couch. _God, she looks so beautiful….and hot_-Sasuke thought as he neared Sakura's lips and kissed her lightly. His eyes widened when she put her arms in his neck and started to kiss him.

_Oh God, so warm and so soft _–Sasuke thought as Sakura slid her tongue inside his slightly opened mouth. All his control is slipping away, and it was all gone when he heard her moan. He then kissed her back with more passion.

Sasuke walked towards the king-sized bed as Sakura clung to him desperately-_What's happening? Must be the effect of the alcohol, damn alcohol_-Sakura thought lazily as she kissed Sasuke with equal passion, she had no idea why she is kissing him.

When Sasuke sensed her hesitation, he intensified the kiss leaving no room for rational thought as Sakura tried to summon some inner strength that she must have left at the bar earlier. _I am_ _not_ _ready for this!_ Her mind screamed at her but her body had other plans as in their own accord, her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him impossibly closer. _Stop! This is not how your first time is supposed to be…not with this stupid perverted egoistic bastard!_ Her logical mind shouted and Sakura groaned pushing him away from her.

They stared at each other, panting heavily and Sakura shivered when his breath hit her face - even his breathing was becoming an aphrodisiac in her muddled mind.

_Give in._ Sasuke thought silently not taking his eyes from her, using all sensual arsenals just to get her to say yes. And she was taking forever to say yes.

"Um…" Sakura tried to say something but his mouth swooped on hers again. _I'm so going to get IT tonight._ Sakura thought as she felt him lower her to his king sized bed. Uncertainty clouded her brain when her back touched the soft bed.

Sasuke raised his face an inch off hers as the necessity to breath became too painful to ignore. He looked at her emerald eyes which were dark with desire. She turned her face away, scorched by his gaze but his hand tilted her face to look at him again.

"You want this. _We_ want this…" He murmured and Sakura swallowed hard.

* * *

Wait, wait, wait, I don't know how to write a lemon but the lemon in the next chapter is REALLY needed!! I don't know what to do!! Please help me!

I hope to get more **reviews**! (coughhintcough)

-itachiisaweasel-


	8. The meeting

Sorry for the VERY late update! I did some 'research' in how to write a lemon. Thanks to all who sent me fics with lemons, they helped alot

AND!!

WARNING: VERY CRAPPY LEMON AHEAD

* * *

They stared at each other, panting heavily and Sakura shivered when his breath hit her face - even his breathing was becoming an aphrodisiac in her muddled mind.

_Give in._ Sasuke thought silently not taking his eyes from her, using all sensual arsenals just to get her to say yes. And she was taking forever to say yes.

"Um…" Sakura tried to say something but his mouth swooped on hers again. _I'm so going to get IT tonight._ Sakura thought as she felt him lower her to his king sized bed. Uncertainty clouded her brain when her back touched the soft bed.

Sasuke raised his face an inch off hers as the necessity to breath became too painful to ignore. He looked at her emerald eyes which were dark with desire. She turned her face away, scorched by his gaze but his hand tilted her face to look at him again.

"You want this. _We_ want this…" He murmured and Sakura swallowed hard.

"I'm not so…" She tried to deny but he silenced her with his mouth. _Tachi-kun, gomen_-Sakura thought as his soft lips nudged her mouth open drawing a beleaguered sigh from her. She felt his hand move under her blouset and Sakura moaned with need. The trail of his touch felt too sinfully painful and delicious on her bare skin.

"I need you…" He whispered against her mouth and Sakura's mind went blank. "I want you…" He whispered again as he moved her lacy bra aside to cup her breast.

"But…" She protested.

"Please…" He said and Sakura moaned aloud as his hand moved to her other breast. _Think Sakura, think!Itachi loves me and I love hi-_Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Sasuke's mouth on her neck and moaned with pleasure as his hand slowly slid off her started to unbutton her blouse as he laid kisses on every inch of skin that the blouse revealed. He traced the edge of her navel with his tongue and Sakura's control was all gone(hey! they're drunk ya know!I mean SHE's drunk). Sakura pushed Sasuke off of her. Sasuke was shock and disappointed, thinking he was rejected by Sakura, but boy, he was wrong. Sakura sat up and totally removed her blouse and unclasped her bra, she was left in her red lacy panties. Sasuke's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him, and he stared, and was snapped out of his dream when Sakura moved to cover her body, feeling uncomfortable with Sasuke's staring.

"Don't" Sasuke said as he removed her hand off her chest gently." You're beautiful" he said as he claimed her mouth again and pushed her back to bed. Sakura's hand moved slowly to unbutton his shirt as he helped her to remove the offending clothing article. They broke apart as he took his shirt off and moaned as she started to glide her hand on his bare chest.

She splayed her hands on his back tracing the hard plane, feeling his muscles jerk involuntarily against her palm. She gasped and threw her head back when she felt him suck on her nipple like a hungry child, his other hand cupping and gently massaging the other. Unconsciously, Sakura ground herself against his crotch as a need she had never encountered left her panting for more. Sasuke's mind was again back in the land of pens as she felt Sakura grind against him. His left hand moved to cup her bottom as he guided her movements, creating a pace that added fire to their blood.

"I want you now…" He whispered against her ear and Sakura nodded mutely forgetting that she had never done this before, forgetting about the _other_ Uchiha. He lifted her up to sit on the bed as he sat up to remove his remaining clothes. He was amused when she looked at his manhood and blushed averting her gaze. Kneeling before her, he slowly slid her underwear down her shapely thighs intentionally brushing his knuckles over her long, creamy legs.

"_Oh_…" She gasped closing her eyes when his hand which was moving up and down her thighs inched higher cupping her warmth. Sasuke's pride swelled when he saw how uneven her breathing became at his touch. He teased her some more as he opened her legs wider kissing the insides of her thighs. He groaned when he felt the wetness in her crotch as he tested her readiness with his finger.

Sakura bit her lower lip to prevent a scream from pouring out as she felt his finger moved in and out of her. She moved against his hand helplessly and something inside her grew taut. She felt him shift as he moved his face closer to hers while he inserted another finger inside her. She opened her emerald eyes and met onyx ones.

"Make love to me." She spoke softly as she closed her eyes inviting him for a kiss. He groaned and held her face as he moved his mouth over hers. He shifted so that he was supporting most of his weight, afraid to crush her. She felt so soft and fragile in his arms that he feared he'd break her. He nudged her thighs open and Sakura obliged, parting them for him. He moved a thigh in between them and moaned aloud when he felt her moist warmth against his skin.

"Mine" Sasuke whispered in her ear as he slid inside her warmth. Sakura cried in pain and tried to push him away. "Sorry love, I didn't know I'm your first, sorry, sorry." Sasuke said as he stilled her and continued to say comforting words to her. Sasuke felt her shift and he took it as a sign that the pain was gone .

"I'm honored…" He said nuzzling her neck as he slowly eased himself deeper inside her his heart bursting with an unexplainable emotion as he looked at the woman in his arms. A moan escaped his lips as her walls clenched and unclenched around his manhood, fueling the burning sensation in his loins. He watched Sakura close her eyes as he slid deeper. He smoothed her bangs of her face before kissing her mouth fervently.

Soon she was moving along his length on her own, extracting a tortured moan from him. He let her set the pace as he quelled his own urge to pound into her hard and fast.

"Ah…" She whimpered as she quickened their pace, her skin glistening with sweat as she continued to impale herself on his length again and again. His hands moved to her hips as he helped her speed up her movements. Her waist-length hair which became unbound caressed his knees as she threw her head back moaning loudly. Sasuke held his breath - he had never seen such an erotic sight and his hand moved to knead her breast feeling his release near.

Sakura felt him watching her and she opened her eyes to gaze at him. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes dilated with passion and his face contorted with pleasure as he repeatedly surged up to fill her. She pulled his face nearer for a kiss as something built inside her - wild, unnamed and feral. She panted heavily as she leaned her forehead against his, his thrusts became urgent, demanding and she gave freely not holding anything back. She felt his mouth on her breast and she moved closer to his touch, filling his mouth with her flesh as the fire in her veins consumed her and she burst into flames.

Sasuke was defenseless against her tightening walls and he allowed himself to be swept into a sea of pleasure as he rose against her one last time filling her womb with his seed. He fell against her but supported his weight in his hand to not crush her. Sasuke weaved his hand in her silky pink locks. He reached for the blanket and covered them with it.

"Sleep…" He said as she yawned widely and both fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

-

Sakura bolted upright as she looked at her alarm clock. "Damn, why did you forget to ring! Stupid alarm clock!!" Sakura said as she threw the clock on the floor and hurried to the bathroom. **_Why the hell am I hurting?_**-Sakura thought but ignored the pain as she ran for the bathroom.

When she got in. She began to undress herself as she tried to reach for an imaginary button.

"………….."

"………….."

"Where the hell are my clothes?!" Sakura shrieked in panic as she went out of the bathroom and went to the bed. There she saw Sasuke Uchiha, in all his glory, naked in her bed, sleeping peacefully. She froze in her spot as she remembered what happened last night.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she threw pillows at Sasuke. Sasuke woke up and stared strangely at her. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he scratched his chest lazily

"What's wrong?! You're asking me what's fucking wrong?! We had SEX?!" Sakura screamed as she pulled her hair.

"And so? We both wanted it ya know, you even said 'Make love to me' and then you went to the land of pens with me " Sasuke said in a girlish tone

"………………"

"Yeah, I said that" Sakura said as Sasuke smirked

"………."

"WHATEVER!!" Sakura yelled as she ran back to the bathroom.

"OI! Sakura! Hurry up there, we have 20 minutes left before the flight back to Japan!" Sasuke said as he collected their clothes and waited for Sakura to finish.

They didn't talk to each other in the plane, and to Japan airport. "I'll fetch you tomorrow morning, father misses you." Sasuke said as they parted.

-

-

-

* * *

***NEXT MORNING-UCHIHA BUILDING***

Sakura is walking beside Sasuke. The workers are giving her dirty looks, especially the female population. She looked up at Sasuke, he looked VERY annoyed.

"What's with the face?" Sakura asked

"Stupid fangirls." Sasuke said. _**You know it's not the fangirls, it's the guys staring at our precious Sakura-chan**_-Inner Sasuke said

_Tsk tsk, losers, back off! She's mine!!-_Sasuke thought as he gave the guys the 'back-off-or-you're-fired' look and the workers went back to their jobs.

Sakura shivered at Sasuke's glare and they resumed their walk in silence.

They entered the larged mahogany doors as Fugaku Uchiha welcomed them with his smile….errr smirk

"It's nice to be back here ne, Sakura-chan, did Sasuke take care of you?" Fugaku said as he hugged Sakura.

"H-hai, Uchiha-san" Sakura replied. _You don't know what kind of 'care' he gave_-Sakura thought

"Oh, did you enjoy his company?" Fugaku asked, but before Sakura was able to reply, Sasuke intervened

"Why yes, otou-sama, we enjoyed each other's company." Sasuke said and smirked. Sakura glared at him.

"Well then, I have this beautiful news to you Sakura-chan, after Sasuke finishes the case, we will announce your enga-"

Knock

Knock

*Fugaku sighs*

"Come in." –Fugaku

Sakura's eyes widened at the person in the door

"Otou-sama, the case is-" the man's eyes widened at what he saw

"Saku-chan"the man said

"Tachi-kun" Sakura said, shocked

"Eh? You know each other?" Fugaku and Sasuke asked, but Sasuke's voice was dark, and dangerous_. **Saku-chan? How dare he call MY woman like THAT?!**_

* * *

OKAY

That's chapter 8!!

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!

Oh, and sorry for the crappy lemon and tha late update!

-itachiisaweasel-


	9. Sowhose fault is it?

Yo, sorry for the late update, I was in Vigan (tourist spot in Philippines) for the past weeks and hell! That place looks like you're in an ancient time!!!ahihihi

Now, on with the story…oops,,and I OWN Naruto (Naruto is the name of my cat..LOL)

* * *

Knock

Knock

*Fugaku sighs*

"Come in." –Fugaku

Sakura's eyes widened at the person in the door

"Otou-sama, the case is-" the man's eyes widened at what he saw

"Saku-chan"the man said

"Tachi-kun" Sakura said, shocked

"Eh? You know each other?" Fugaku and Sasuke asked, but Sasuke's voice was dark, and dangerous_. __**Saku-chan? How dare he call MY woman like THAT?!**_

"Hai, we know each other otou-sama." Itachi said, looking directly at Sakura's eyes with confusion (yeah, right, as if he'll show it)

"Oh, when did you meet? What is she to you? Is she a VERY close friend of yours? That's nice we'll have a very happy fami-"

"Otou-sama, we met in New York years ago. And she was my-"

CRASH

"Ah, sorry Fugaku-sama, I broke the cup! I promise I will replace it!" the secretary apologized

"Hn, what was that again, Itachi?" Fugaku asked

"She was my-" Itachi was cut off

"He was my neighbor when I was living in New York, ne Tachi-kun?." Sakura finished. She was not prepared in facing this situation so she stopped whatever Itachi was going to say.

"Hn." Itachi said

"Fugaku-san, please excuse me, I need to go to the comfort room." Sakura said as she hurried out of Fugaku's office

* * *

.

.

.

"Ototou, I didn't know that Saku-**CHAN** is your fiancé." Itachi said coldly to his little brother

"Hn, It's not of your business, and why do YOU refer to HER with such familiarity? I AM her FIANCE not YOU. I am the only one who can call her like that." Sasuke replied….coldly too?

"Why? I have been calling her Saku-CHAN for a LONG time. Longer than the time YOU TWO have been engaged, in fact, your engagement is NOT official yet." Itachi said again, coldly

_What the hell?! Are these Uchiha brothers trying to make this office colder than the south pole?!_-the secretary thought as she ran out of the office as if trying to save her life from hypothermia.

_This is not good, better intervene._-Fugaku thought as he faked a cough

"Sasuke, maybe we should talk about the engagement next time. You can go back to your office, Itachi, why don't you stay here for a while, we need to discuss about 'something'" Fugaku said as he sent Sasuke out and motioned for Itachi to seat

"Hn" the brothers said and did what their father told them

-

-

* * *

"What is it that you want to talk about, otou-sama?" Itachi asked his father as he sipped his tea

"What was that?" Fugaku asked

"What was what?" Itachi asked, trying to piss his father

"THAT!" Fugaku NEARLY screamed

"What that?" Itachi asked calmly

"That behavior when you saw Sakura! When you talked to Sasuke!" Fugaku shouted

"What is wrong with that? That is my usual behavior, otou-sama" –Itachi

"Usual? I know you are cold, we, Uchihas, are ALL cold, but THAT wasn't cold, maybe your voice is, but there was obvious anger in that conversation!"-Fugaku

"Anger? I am NOT angry with ototou." Itachi said as he shook his head

"Hn, then what the hell is your problem? Are you and Sakura more than neighbors before that's why you acted like that?" Fugaku asked

"…………."

"………"

"There is nothing to talk about anymore, who she is to me is none of your business, I'm going back to my office now." Itachi said as he stood up and left antartica, err the office

"Hn, be sure you'll be home tomorrow for dinner, Sakura's family will be coming, I want to introduce you to them." Fugaku said as Itachi left the room

"Aa,*smirk* I surely am going to be there."-Itachi

-

-

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT-UCHIHA MANSION

Knock

Knock

*no response*

Knock

Knock

"Itachi! Open the damn door!" Sasuke shouted as he knocked again on his brother's room

*OPENS*

"Ototou, watch your language. That was ill of you, you truly don't deserve Saku-CHAN." Itachi said as he 'welcomed' Sasuke to his room

Sasuke grits his teeth

"Don't call her Saku-chan." Sasuke said darkly

"Why? Do you have the right to stop me?" Itachi asked

"YES! I am her fiancé! She is MINE!" Sasuke screamed at Itachi

"Are you sure? Like what I said, your engagement is not official and are you sure that she loves you? Remember this is ARRANGED. You are ASKED to do this and she was FORCED to do this." Itachi told his brother as he smirked

"Yes we are forced to do this, but didn't she agree on this? Huh?" Sasuke said and smirked

"Hmmmm? I see, but, maybe she agreed in this arranged marriage as a payment on a debt? Or as to show gratitude to her parents who gave EVERYTHING she wants? Did those enter your mind? Ne? Ototou?" Itachi asked his brother

That was the last straw and Sasuke pulled his hair in frustration

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY?!! WHO IS SHE TO YOU?!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!! WHY DO YOU CALL HER WITH SUCH FAMILIARITY?!!" Sasuke shouted at Itachi as he threw things at him

"Why do I call her with such familiarity? Maybe we are really more than just neighbors? Or maybe I am just really affectionate to the female population?" Sasuke asked his brother

"I can't take it anymore! This is all YOUR fault! Everything was fine when you weren't here!! You're trying to take her away from me!! THIS MESS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Sasuke screamed as he threw things at Itachi and started to throw punches at him

"My fault? So this is my fault now, I came here in Japan to help you in this difficult case, I met Sakura-CHAN here by accident, YOU are the one who came knocking wildly in my door and demanded why the hell do I call Sakura-CHAN like that, YOU are the one who started to throw things at me, YOU are the one who started to punch me and it is all my fault?" Itachi asked Sasuke as he ducked punches from Sasuke

**_'_**_**You don't know a thing, Sasuke!! This mess is not my fault it is YOUR fucking fault!! YOU are the one who stole Sakura away from me! It is YOUR fault!!**'-Itachi thought as he ducked more punches _

"YES! It's all your fuckin fault! SHE IS MINE! MINE!!!" Sasuke shouted as he punched Itachi in the face

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked as he stood up and wiped the blood off his face

"……………"

"……………"

"Y-yeah, We kissed before!!" Sasuke shouted to Itachi(way to go Sasuke, that was a good proof that she's yours, yeah right)

"Hn, Is that so? Does kissing means she is yours?" Itachi asked his brother and smirked

"Y-YES!!!" Sasuke said, he began to calm down because and stopped punching Itachi, or he just stopped because Itachi is asking him questions that made him uncomfortable?

"Really huh……….." Itachi said as he started to walk towards Sasuke, he leaned near his ear and whispered dangerously

"I kissed her before, way **too many times** than you did. Does that make her mine, ototou?" Itachi whispered to Sasuke and left the room. Sasuke stood frozen in his spot

* * *

OMG!

Just what the hell was that?! LOL

Sorry for the late update

AND

Don't just add this story in your alerts! Please also leave a** REVIEW**! That would be nice!!  
ahehehehehehehhe

Ummmm..anooooo….can you give me ideas about the next chapter? I have one but I also want to see yours

AND! Do you want me to continue this as SasuSaku? Or change it into ItaSaku?

I NEED ideas!

Ahehehhe

Again, REVIEW!!

-itachiisaweasel


	10. The author has gone crazy It's a chappy

Yo, yeah, I'm alive!!!!! I was just busy studying physics and statistics crap. It was HELL!!

Oh, and sorry for the late update

Let's move on to the story now……..

* * *

'_**You don't know a thing, Sasuke!! This mess is not my fault it is YOUR fucking fault!! YOU are the one who stole Sakura away from me! It is YOUR fault!!**__'-Itachi thought as he ducked more punches _

"YES! It's all your fuckin fault! SHE IS MINE! MINE!!!" Sasuke shouted as he punched Itachi in the face

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked as he stood up and wiped the blood off his face

"……………"

"……………"

"Y-yeah, We kissed before!!" Sasuke shouted to Itachi(way to go Sasuke, that was a good proof that she's yours, yeah right)

"Hn, Is that so? Does kissing means she is yours?" Itachi asked his brother and smirked

"Y-YES!!!" Sasuke said, he began to calm down because and stopped punching Itachi, or he just stopped because Itachi is asking him questions that made him uncomfortable?

"Really huh……….." Itachi said as he started to walk towards Sasuke, he leaned near Sasuke's ear and whispered dangerously

"I kissed her before, way **too many times** than you did. Does that make her mine, ototou?" Itachi whispered to Sasuke and left the room. Sasuke stood frozen in his spot

.

.

'Just what the hell did Itachi say?' –Sasuke asked himself, confused

'Iie, Sakura's mine! Mine!! I'll do whatever it takes just to be sure she's mine! Prepare yourself, Itachi.' Sasuke thought as he smirked and went out of his brother's room.

-

-

* * *

*next morning-uchiha mansion, dining area*

The delicious scent of freshly made French toasts, fried eggs, wheat breads, the sweet aroma of soft pancakes . steams of hot coffee coming from very expensive looking cups, a pitcher of ice cold natural orange juice, and ofcourse the star of the dining table……tadaaaaa..freshly cut tomatoes!!(sweatdrops. Ofcourse! It's the uchiha dining area! Expect tomatoes!!) were all present in the HUGE dining table. The scents of the foods practically screamed 'Come on little Uchiha bastards, let's all be happy and have a NICE breakfast! The atmosphere is so nice, let's go to the land of pens!!' Mikoto Uchiha is smiling, happily eating her toasts, Fugaku is contentedly sipping his coffee. Ah, what a nice day, ne?

BUT

NO

Sasuke glared at the egg in his plate, as if waiting for it to scurry away and come back to its shell. He grunted and looked up at Itachi who looked like he just took the biggest crap in his whole life out of his system(you know, a very contented feeling?? Lol).

"Ne, ne, Itachi-kun, you look so happy today, something good happened last night?" Mikoto asked her first son

"Eh? Okaa-sama, was it that obvious?" Itachi asked his mother

_**Why the hell is that weasel so frickin happy today??!!**_**-**Sasuke thought darkly as he chuked the egg

"Yes, it's quite rare to see you smile contentedly. Care to share the reason behind your smile?" MIkoto asked

"I see, last night, I just had a _bonding _time with ototou here, I told him some FACTS about my stay in New York and I'm glad that Sasuke was quite_ happy_ to hear my stories, ne? Sasuke-kun?" Itachi said with a singsong voice in the Sasuke part

"Oh, so that's why. I'm glad that Sasu-, Sasuke? Sasuke-kun? Daijobu??" Mikoto asked worriedly as she hurried to Sasuke's side

"………………………"

"……………………"

"Hai, I'm fine okaa-san. I'm done eating now." Sasuke said darkly as he stood up from his seat

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Don't forget to pick up Saku-chan before dinner okay?" Mikoto told her son

*smirks*

"Ofcourse okaa-san, I won't forget that, she's **my** fiancé." Sasuke said and walked up to his room

-

-

*Later at Sasuke's office*

'_Damn, I'm gonna be late to pick up Sakura with all this paperwork!!'Sasuke thought_

'**Screw paperwork, go pick up our cherry blossom now!!' **his inner yelled at him

'_Stupid! I can't leave these things today! And don't call her 'our' cherry blossom! She's mine! Jeeez, I don't want my inner as a rival!!'-Sasuke told his inner_

'**Ahou, you can't be rivals with your inner! Speaking of rival. Something's not right with our weasel of a brother'**

' _I know!! I don't know what his relationship with Sakura was but I'm not going to let him steal her away from me!!'_

'**Dude, chillax, you're gonna be formally engaged to her in a few days, she's gonna be all yours, and PLUS!! The shocking fact, you are in a SASUsaku fiction, so no matter what happens, she's yours. But I think author-san is planning something behind our backs. I think she's pro to your brother because of her screen name,itachiisaweasel!!' (sorry, I can't help myself but to add this up. Forgive my randomness)**

'_What the hell were you saying? What fic? What author-san??'_

'**Nevermind, just relax, and oh, get back to work!'**

'Just leave me alone, I'm gonna be ABSOLUTELY late because of you so scram!!'

'**Hn, hn,aa!!'**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror as she thought about the incident yesterday.

'So, Tachi-kun is Sasuke's brother, damn, I didn't realize their last names and their looks!!' Sakura thought as she slapped her forehead

'**Yeah, you're such an idiot, now, let's face a much bigger shocker. Ne?' her inner said**

'_What is it?' she asked …eh…inner-san_

'**Tadaaaaa! You're getting formally engaged with Sasuke in a few days and your ex Itachi just happens to be your fiance's older brother arrived here in Japan for God knows what reason! Sooooooo, what are we gonna do with that?' inner-san asked**

'Eh? I already broke up with Tachi-kun!'

'**But don't you still have feelings for him?'**

'…………………….'

'**See-' **inner Sakura was interrupted when the maid knocked on her door

"Hai?" Sakura asked

"Sakura-sama, Uchiha-san is here to pick you up." The maid replied

"Oh, I'll be ready in a few minutes!!" Sakura said and fixed her make up

-

Sakura reached the first step of the stairs and went to the receiving room

"Why are you so early Sa-, Tachi-kun?" Sakura asked, confused

"Why are you so surprised, Saku-chan?" Itachi said as he stood up from his seat

"B-but"

"No buts, let's go now." Itachi said and grabbed Sakura's hand

-

-

*after ten minutes-Haruno mansion*

"I'm here to pick up Sakura" Sakura told the maid politely

"Eh? Demo,Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san already picked up Sakura-sama."

'_Gawd, what's wrong with this maid???'_

_*sigh*_

"Which Uchiha?" Sasuke asked

"Ah! It was a tall man whose hair is in a loose pony tail!" the maid beamed

"Shit!! Sneaky bastard!" Sasuke cursed and ran back to his car

-

-

* * *

*Uchiha mansion-dinner time*

The atmosphere in the Uchiha dining table practically screamed GLOOMY when the oh so great weasel-chan started to kill the gloomy atmosphere by starting a conversation……a conversation with Sakura..

"So, Saku-chan, how have you been since WE got separated?" Itachi asked with a smile

"Eh? I am fine, It's pretty cool to be back here in Japan, ne?" Sakura replied, trying to be polite

"Oh yes it is! " Itachi said enthusiastically as he put some ikura nigiri in her plate

"Eh?" Sakura questioned and blushed

"What? Did I choose the wrong sushi for you?" Itachi asked

"Iie, I love it." Sakura said as she took a bite

"Oh, Itachi-kun!! You seem familiar with Sakura-chan, how long have you known each other?" Mikoto asked and started to join the conversation

"Good question, mother, I have known Sakura for…hmmm..let's see, 3 years?" Itachi said

"Iie, actually it's 4 years." Sakura corrected

Mikoto squealed

"Really?? Good then! A brother in law bond!" Mikoto said as she clasped her hands

Sasuke gripped his fork as he listened to _their _conversation.(he sat across them) He couldn't take it anymore.'Why the hell does he know so much about her? Was Itachi's words last night true??!' Sasuke thought as Itachi's words flashed in his mind.

"_I have kissed her WAY too many times than you did, does that make her mine??"_

'No, that's not true! He's just fucking with my brain just like old times!!' –he thought as the fork started to loose its original shape. He looked up and saw a very devastating scene. Itachi is trying to remove some dirt on Sakura's face and looked like all lovey dovey with her

"Ne, Saku-CHA"

BAM

That was the last straw

Sasuke stood up, walked towards Sakura, and grabbed her by the arm.

"Excuse us, we need to talk." Sasuke muttered darkly and dragged Sakura by her arm to the garden

"Wai-!"

-

* * *

*garden*

"What was that?!!" Sasuke demanded

"What was what?!" Sakura asked, confused

"THAT!" Sasuke screamed

"What that?!" Sakura asked

"Don't you dare play dumb with me! You were practically flirting with that weasel brother of mine!!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura and pulled his hair

"I was just being nice to him!" Sakura explained

"Nice my ass! What is he to you?!!" Sasuke asked

_If I tell him he's my ex-boyfriend, this will get worse!!_

"Again, WHAT IS HE TO YOU?!!!" (is my grammar correct? I'm not sure)

"Sasuke, he was just my ne-"

"I was her boyfriend before she was FORCED to fly back here in Japan to be engaged to you, does that explain everything, ototou? So practically speaking, you were the one who ruined everything not me." Itachi said as he walked into the garden with a smirk

-

-

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it!

Oh!

Next chapter, Sasuke will be a little……darker than he is( can he get any darker??)

Sorry for the late update!

ANDDDDDD….

PLEASE **REVIEW!!!**


	11. The Long Distance Conversation

Yeah, I know.. I know it has been a time since my last update, and I'm very sorry for that .

Now, on with the chapter….

_

* * *

"What was that?!!" Sasuke demanded_

_"What was what?!" Sakura asked, confused_

_"THAT!" Sasuke screamed_

_"What that?!" Sakura asked_

_"Don't you dare play dumb with me! You were practically flirting with that weasel brother of mine!!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura and pulled his hair_

_"I was just being nice to him!" Sakura explained_

_"Nice my ass! What is he to you?!!" Sasuke asked_

_If I tell him he's my ex-boyfriend, this will get worse!!_

_"Again, WHAT IS HE TO YOU?!!!" (is my grammar correct? I'm not sure)_

_"Sasuke, he was just my ne-"_

_"I was her boyfriend before she was FORCED to fly back here in Japan to be engaged to you, does that explain everything, ototou? So practically speaking, you were the one who ruined everything not me." Itachi said as he walked into the garden with a smirk_

* * *

*next morning*

Sasuke woke up, no, got out of his bed because he was not able to get a sleep because of the events that occurred last night.

_I can't believe that Sakura and Itachi were together. I was the one who caused their break up. Well, actually, it was father who caused their break up because this engagement was his idea. But, what will happen NOW? Will Itachi tell father about their real past, then ask father to make some change in the engagement, like, instead of I being Sakura's fiancé, it will be him???_

………………

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!" Sasuke shouted

-.-

He quickly grabbed his towel to get his morning shower….

* * *

After getting dressed, Sasuke walked to his brother's room and knocked.

*knock knock*

*door opens*

"Hn?"- Itachi

"Aa"- Sasuke

"Hn.."-Itachi

**_Translation: _**

**"_What?"-Itachi_**

**" _We need to talk"-Sasuke_**

**"_Sure. Follow me"-Itachi_**

* * *

They sat in silence in Itachi's coffee table………

" So. What are you planning to do now?" Sasuke asked Itachi

"What am I planning to do on what?" Itachi questioned

"On us." Sasuke answered

_And after that statement…Itachi blasted….._

**"WTF SASUKE!!!! YOU ARE SO FUCKING GAY!!! ON US????? ARE YOU IMAGINING THAT SINCE I AM HERE, SOMETHING SICK AND ROMANTIC WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN US???"** Itachi screamed at Sasuke

…………………………

**"YOU ARE A FUCKING MOOD KILLER YOU KNOW THAT??!!! NOW THAT YOU MENTIONED THAT, I CAN'T GET SO EMO!!! ALL I WANT NOW IS TO FUCKING LAUGH MY ASS OFF TILL I SHIT THE STICK OUT OF MY ASS WHEN I WAS PLANNING ON GETTING ALL DARK AND GLOOMY AND SO FUCKING EVIL BECAUSE AUTHOR-SAN SAID SO! BUT YOU! YOU RUINED IT ALL!!!"** – Sasuke shouted back and ran out of the room

…………………………

"I'm very sorry but I am not a fan of incest!! Oh, and you said we need to talk but you are the one running away you moron!!" Itachi said as he walked towards Sasuke's direction

* * *

*Haruno residence*

*Sigh*

Sakura's POV

'_What should I do now?? Sasuke already knows about my past with Itachi. Will that change anything???'_

_**Of course THAT will change EVERYTHING you idiot, I can't believe you're my outer -.- **_

'_Yeah, right, and, outer?? Seriously? '_

_**Yeah, outer, because I am your inner, what should I call you?? -.- **_

'_Fine, fine'_

'_Do you think my upcoming engagement with Sasuke is still on? Or will Itachi do something about this?'_

_**And what will YOU do about this?**_

'_I don't really know, I think I am falling inlove with Sasuke but I promised Itachi that he will always be my love'_

_**Screw Itachi, screw promise, Sasuke is much better**_

'_Why do you think so?' _

_**Because Sasuke uses less shampoo, You won't have a shampoo crisis when you get married!**_

'…………_What a NICE advice. You should jus-'_ Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a phone call

"Yes?"- Sakura

" It's Sasuke"- Sasuke

" I know, it was written on the phone -.- " –Sakura

" Oh shut up. Peace ^^, by the way, we need to talk."- Sasuke

"Yeah, where do you want to talk?"- Sakura replied awkwardly

"Let's meet on_ Bouley_ this coming Friday." Sasuke said

" Sure…………..wait. That's in **NEW YORK**!!! You want to go to New York just to_ talk_????"-Sakura screamed over the phone

"Hey, it wasn't my idea, it's the fucking weasel's idea….I mean, Itachi" Sasuke reasoned

" What does Itachi have to do with this?" Sakura asked, confused

" Uhhh,,, because we also need to talk to him?" Sasuke said

" Right. Bye -.- " Sakura said and hung up

…………….

* * *

And that's it!

I know it's short.. :D

But I don't have much ideas

Anyways, please** review** ^^


End file.
